


Wake-Up Call

by MagicalAstronomer



Series: Vocal Android Fanverse [6]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vocal Android Universe, i'm back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalAstronomer/pseuds/MagicalAstronomer
Summary: Piko stares at the sunrise and makes breakfast for two.Akari x Piko. Vocal Android universe. Stupid and fluffy...stupidly fluffy.





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim. I'm still not good at fanfic.
> 
> Piko is a robot here. Akari is also an alien, but it's not important nor mentioned here.

The sun was rising.

 

Piko stared out of the kitchen window, mug of tea in hand, eyes half-lidded as they stared ahead into the painted red-orange landscape. It was a beautiful morning, all things considered  - the fog was thin and lightly dusted along the Sapporo skyscrapers, making the golden light reflect back into the sky. The window was closed, so the bustle of the morning traffic was low, but he could hear Akari's faint snoring on her beaten brown couch - a product of a night full of soda and video games.

 

It was a much nicer sound than the traffic anyway.

 

Piko brought the mug to his lips for a sip. He didn't really need to sleep, not since he was fully charged before he came here, so he was content amusing himself with cups of hot drinks and mindless newscasts until it was time for Akari to wake up, and for him to see her smiling face again. Not that her sleeping one wasn't fine, too, but he wasn't  _ that  _ creepy.

 

He looked back at her again. She was sprawled over the sofa in a shirt and yoga shorts, her head nearly falling off the side from her incessant rolling around. There was still crumbs of old chips sticking to her face, and he inwardly smirks at the memory of her sharing them with him the night before.

 

...Then he looks away, because he must really be out of his mind to think of her doing any of those things as being endearing.

 

Still, seeing her sleep so peacefully, he figures that maybe the next thing he could get up to is cooking breakfast, if not for her but for himself. (It was still so strange to think that - before meeting Akari, the concept of eating breakfast every day was alien to him). So, his mind set, he placed his mug on the windowsill and made his way to the fridge. 

 

He actually hadn't been to her apartment for breakfast before, since he usually met her for lunch. Still, finding a jar of marmalade in the fridge, he decided toast and eggs would be an effective option. Taking out the eggs, the bread and the frying pan, he set to work.

 

The sky got lighter outside as he cooked, though he was focused enough that he didn't really notice it; nor did he notice the white-haired girl shuffling out of the living room and into the kitchen, hands outstretched to wrap around his waist.

 

He jolted a bit at first, caught off-guard, but he instantly relaxed as he recognized her touch. “Ah, you're up,” he said as tonelessly as usual.

 

“You stayed the night,” she said in a soft, tired voice, her cheek resting on his shoulder.

 

Piko shrugged. “I didn't feel like going back to Galaco's,” he said as he swirled the eggs in the pan. “Are you surprised?”

 

“No,” she drawled. She was obviously half-asleep. Piko restrained himself from breaking into a smile. “I'm just really happy to have you here,” she said, a finished thought.

 

Piko didn't even bother to ignore the fireworks storming through him at her statement.


End file.
